Kaibi Gokusai
Summary Kaibi Gokusai, also referred in the novels as simply the Girl in the dress, is an esper assassin and operative of SCHOOL, one of the many teams of the Dark Side of Academy City. She and the rest of her team came into conflict with another Dark Side team, ITEM, when SCHOOL rebelled against Academy City and launched a plan to steal a device called the Tweezers. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-C with gun, 9-B with grenade launcher Name: Kaibi Gokusai, Girl in the dress Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Esper, Member of SCHOOL Powers and Abilities: Empathic Manipulation, limited Extrasensory Perception, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), knowledgeable in the use of firearms, can operate a mobile crane and a minibike, resistance to poison and mind manipulation Attack Potency: Human level physically, Street level with gun, Wall level with grenade launcher (Destroyed a steel shutter that blocked her handgun bullets and was designed to protect against out-of-control espers) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average human Range: Several meters with ladies' handgun, likely higher with grenade launcher Standard Equipment: Ladies' handgun, small 40mm grenade launcher. She was also once shown using an electric minibike that can be folded to fit into a backpack and an automatic handgun Intelligence: Above average as an esper and experienced Dark Side operative/assassin Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Measure Heart (心理定規 Shinri Jōgi (Mejā Hāto), lit. "Mind Ruler"): A psychological esper power of unknown level capable of "regulating the distance between people's hearts", that is, adjusting the emotional distance between herself and a target. While she can use it between two other people, it has been mentioned that is much harder for her to use her power that way. Her power allows her to both increase or reduce the emotional distance with a target. Since her power only changes the emotional distance between two people, Kaibi cannot actually choose how the target reacts to her, so sometimes her power can backfire because of the target's personality. For example, she stated that she wouldn't set herself as a person close to Accelerator to try to fight him, as he may be the type of person who would feel betrayed when faced with a loved one as an enemy and so would display extreme murderous rage if she used her power on him. * Reducing Distance: Kaibi can reduce the emotional distance between herself and the target to inspire trust and affection, in addition to making it harder for most people to attack her. For example, when she set her distance to Shiage to the same value he has to Takitsubo Rikou, Shiage was unable to shoot her, the same way he would not shoot Rikou, despite objectively knowing that Kaibi and Rikou are two different people. She can achieve similar effects by setting the distance as a kitten abandoned in the rain so the enemy finds it harder to attack her, or setting herself as the target's beloved husband/girlfriend while they are inside a burning building to prevent them from easily fleeing the building and leaving her behind. Some SCHOOL subordinates have also stated she's an esper who can get anyone to spill the beans to her, likely by setting herself to be close to her target so that they trust her enough to tell her their secrets. * Increasing Distance: Kaibi can also increase the emotional distance between herself and the target to inspire fear or agression, for example putting her distance with her younger sister as the one of a local dentist to intimidate her into behaving herself, or putting herself in the distance of a dangerous escaped convict or a being with absolute authority like a god to make enemies freeze in fear, flinch in panic or even just to draw the attention of the target away from allies and towards herself by making the enemy feel she's the biggest threat. * Side Effects: A side effect of Kaibi's power is that since she knows the distance between her heart and her target's, she has a vague sense of where the other person is located without relying on her eyes or ears, just like the tension is very different depending on whether someone is standing in front of you or behind you. Additionally, her power offers her some protection from other types of mental/psychological powers, shielding her from Ayu Mitsuari's Mental Stinger, although Kaibi herself admitted she doubted the same would happen if she were facing Shokuhou Misaki's Mental Out. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gun Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9